Haudna Series: New Friends, Old Memories
by strawberryfields2324
Summary: When the new girl comes to work for Gaara, Kankuro has a problem with her and her clan. This leads to tension and anger but also leads to something else..... KankYuri Rated T for language.
1. Information

Hello all people reading this! This first part is just information on the story, my character and how the story is formatted. If you think you'll understand the story without any help from me then good luck with reading it.

First things first. The story is about Kankuro, Temari, My Character Yuri and a few other people like team Kakashi. Yuri comes to the sand village to work for Gaara. Kanakruro is assigned to show her the ropes, around the village and what not. Yuri is a part of the Haudna clan, who a long time ago came into the village and murdered half the population. It's still unknown why they did that but Yuri might know.

Anyways, Kankuro has a major problem with the fact that she is part of this clan. He refuses to work with her and this sparks fights and tension.

The story is set when the characters are 19, 20 and so on. The setting is in the sand village in the middle of fall.

The format of my story is first person and third person. In **bold** it's Kankuro in first person. He tells his view of the story and Yuri also tells her view in _italics._ My point of view is regular font.

Disclaimers note: I do not own Naruto or any of the character ect. In it


	2. New enemy

**I have to take a note of all her appearances, just in case. Black long hair that goes past her shoulder blades in two loose ponytails. A leaf forehead protector around her head. Normal black capri's and fishnet shirt with a tight red strapless shirt around her torso. And those pale green eyes. The almost pierced right through you.**

**When she came in I thought she was beautiful. Her smile almost made me smile. It's a little scary to think about.**

**But when she said her name I turned red with anger. I refuse to talk to that, that thing. After her clan whipped out half of our population about ten years ago Gaara swore that it would never happen again as long as he was around. I don't think I can trust him or anyone now that she works for him.**

The red haired Kage sat at his desk jotting down different notes of the events that were go on and other things that would bore the heck out of a regular ninja. Gaara was waiting; he had an interview with the new girl that was going to start working for him shortly.

There was a knock on the door and Gaara looked up eagerly. He sighed with disappointment when his brother walked in.

**He didn't look too happy to see me. I don't get why… I just wanted to talk to the new girl as much as he did.**

"You need any help with that brother," Kankuro asked obviously not at all interested in what Gaara was doing.

"You're a pervert you know that," Gaara said rolling his eyes and sitting back in his chair, "You're just here because of that girl. I should tell Temari but I'll be nice an"

"I'm SOOOO NOT!!" Kankuro snapped back at him. This went on for four or five minutes before Yuri came in, without warning. She got there right when Kankuro was in the middle of saying "You son of a mother fu.."

**What a good impression.**

Yuri stood there, eyes wide and folders glued to her chest with her arms rapped tightly around them. "I'll come back later…" She said turning around and ready to walk out.

Gaara stood up and said softly "Please, ignore his stupidity and stay." A sweat drop went down Kankro's face while he stood in the corner of the room trying not to attack his brother. Yuri just smiled at him and sat down across from him.

_Why not. It's not like they're going to attack each other. Besides, the frustrated one is kind of cute._

Gaara took the folders from her and read them silently to himself with Kankuro breathing down his neck. "So you're a Haudna," Gaara said shockingly intrigued by that fact.

Kankuro stood there staring at the girl with distant eyes. Yuri stared at the floor "Well it's not exactly something I'm proud of but yes…."

Kankuro turned around and crossed his arms, "That makes two of us." He said loud enough for Yuri to hear.

_Bastard._

Out of nowhere Temari opens the door and jumps over the table punching Kankuro in the face. Yuri is scared out of her mind. "BAKAAAAAAAA!!!!"

On the floor Kankuro rubs that giant bump that has now formed on his head. "What the hell was that for?! Wait, don't tell me. You've been drinking again haven't you!"

Temari was new at the drinking game. She had just turned 21 three months ago and she had been partying ever since. She wasn't obsessed, just over did it every now and then. And you can never know with that lazy ass boyfriend Shikamaru saying that he will keep her in line when he can't even get himself out of bed in the morning.

Temari put her hand out to Yuri "I am….. duh duh duhhhhh! Temari of the Sand!"

Kankuro got off his back and brushed himself off. He walked to the door and opened it walking half way out "I'm leaving, and for the record I don't trust any of you at the moment. I don't know whose idea it was but no one should have let her into the village without hand cuffs on."

Yuri was furious. She wanted to throw kunai at him as he walked down the hall and out of sight but she strained herself. Just sitting there with fists clenched tightly and a new enemy.

**Never ever, will I trust that bitch. She is now my knew enemy.**


	3. Flash backs

Hello again! Hope everyone liked the last chapter even though it got confusing when Temari came in.

This chapter will be a little bit longer so hope you enjoy it! And by the way, flashbacks will be underlined.

----------------------------------------------

Kankuro sat down at a restaurant near Gaara's office. He took the menu and buried his face in it trying to erase the memory of what had just happened. The Huanda clan was one of the very powerful and loyal clan to the leaf village and their alleys. When their lead died of old age his son took over, his psychotic son.

An old man lay in his bed coughing and sweating like a mad man. His son walked in looking sympathetic as always and kneeled next to his old decrypted father. "Dear Haru…. Tell the whole clan I'm sorry for dieing…" 

Haru smiled. "I'm sure they'll understand father, but you know you have to sign this piece of paper before you die or the clan will go into chaos."

Like it wouldn't anyways.

His father nodded and signed the piece of paper. It wasn't legible but it was still his signature. Haru smiled and stood up, "Good bye father." He said and left.

Haru marched outside looking at the people of the clan sobbing. But Haru stood there with a wide smile on his face holding the paper in the air. "The sand will go down!" No one actually knew this until most of the clan was destroyed but anyone who dare go against Haru's rule family was killed in front of them, and then they were forced to fight.

On a Sunday night in the winter the Haudna clan set out for the battle. On that exact night Yuri Haudna was born. She was Haru's daughter. She was an accident.

They fought for their lives but the Kage drove them out. Haru was put in prison and was still alive to this day. Kankuro was told this story when he was about four years old after the battle. That's when he decided to become a ninja.

Some how he was remembering, and picturing, the story in his head at the moment. He turned back to his menu and didn't think about it the rest of the day.

_Maybe I picked the wrong time to be here. I mean, what back luck is it that the Kage is pissed, his sister is drunk and his brother wants to kill me all at the same time. I could sneak out of here while they're fighting and they might not notice. But I need this job; no one else will take me._

_It's still a little weird that I'm working in the sand village after what happened._

Every year on November fourth Yuri visited her father at the prison. They forced him to stay alive since he was sentenced to life and they were going to give him life. A number of times the clan tried to break him out of there. But the clan was whipped out the following year other then Yuri. She stayed with friends of the family until she was old enough to live by herself which was when she was about 16.

When Yuri first went into the cell with her father she was nine years old. Her face was pale and her hands and legs were both shaking. She had met her father when she was an infant but that was a long time ago and she didn't remember anything.

Her father was in the corner with his knees to his chest. The light from he cell window shined on his face. His pupils were tiny and there were bags under his eyes. His face was more pale then her's. He was balding from all the medicine that he had taken but he still had facial hair. His lips were curled over his yellow teeth as he smiled at his daughter.

Yuri stood there frozen. She didn't want to say anything or go near him. It was to frightening. Now her whole body shook when he smiled with his teeth. He was crazy.

"Surely you're not frightened by me daughter. You don't even know what I could do to you…no guards are around so would you like to play a game?"

Yuri took a step backwards and her eyes widened with fear. He knew that she was scared of him, he could smell it. His only daughter, the only one left of the clan and he chose to try and kill her. He was truly evil.

Yuri jumped when Gaara said her name. She looked up at him and said "Sorry, I dazed off there for a moment."

Gaara nodded "It's fine, we can actually talk now that Temari is leaving." He looked up at here more serious than before.

Temari almost started to cry, "I don't WANNA!" She screamed. Gaara sighed and then did a hand sign. Sand grabbed her wrists and took her out of the room. She was struggling and screaming to get from its grip but it was no use.

"Well, I guess now that that's over we can talk about why you want this job and what you're going to be doing for me." He said putting his hands on the desk.

_Why I want this job? That's simple. I need it._

But she didn't exactly say that. She rambled on about how it would be an honor to work for the Kage and cheesy stuff like that. He's heard it all before and he knew it was coming.

"So, since you're new to the village maybe we should show you the ropes. I'll get Kankuro to show you around and we'll be set." Gaara said grabbing papers.

_What?!_

"Uh…" Yuri said scratching the back of her head "Is that the one who stomped out of her before?"

Gaara nodded with an evil grin.

_**Shit!**_

-------------------------------

Hoped you liked it!

The next chapter will be tomorrow and then it will get interesting.


	4. Did I just say that?

Hi hi. This will probably be my last chapter before the holidays. I'm busy because of course I'm with family.

The Chapter is When Yuri and Kankuro have to spend a day together. Fun, fun.

------------------------------------------

**Who the hell is up at…seven in the morning?**

Kankuro got out of bed in pants and a white tee shirt. He didn't have any of his make up on. The night before he was so tired he just took off his clothes and fell into his bed. All of his face paint was on his pillow.

He opened the door to see the Haudna girl holding a bag of food, he could smell it.

**What's that smell!! Crap, now I'm hungry and I have to pee. What is she doing here anyways I thought I gave her a sign not to come near me… one more 'run in' and I'll show her how the sand takes care of –**

"Uh… it is seven in the morning right? Gaara told me that you'd be ready by then and I brought you some food." Yuri said with a smile on her face. Fake smile of course.

"I'm not hungry and why the hell did Gaara invite you over?" Kankuro snapped crossing his arms.

"He said that you'd show me around and explain everything to me." Yuri stared at the ground realizing that this had not been planned and was ready for a whole lot a sailor talk. And that's exactly what she got.

When Kankuro was done getting his anger out he went back inside and slammed the door in her face. He stumbled over himself getting his clothes on and trying to talk to her at the same time. Multi-tasking was not his thing.

"You can come back in a half hour or wait a while so I can put my make… uh, face paint on."

Yuri cupped her hand over her mouth so she didn't laugh. "Well, for the record you look better without it."

"So I look ugly with it on?" Kankuro snapped. It was early you couldn't blame him.

Yuri took a step back and Kankuro a step forward. "Well, you sort of look like a girl but just with out b…"

"Don't even say it! You know you don't seem like it but you are a real bitch!" **Did you just say what I think you said?**

"Well I'm glad you think so!"

"I'm glad I think so too!"

"Honestly I think you look pretty cute without it!"

"Well I think you… What?"

"Nothing…"

Dead silence lasted for the next 30 seconds.

Kankuro's face turned red. **Is she flirting with me?**He looked at himself in the mirror. He did look handsome without his makeup on but he always wore it. Everyone would notice.

"Well then maybe you don't have to wait." Now Yuri blushed.

They walked most of the time. Kankuro was a sarcastic bass and Yuri was quiet while he rambled on about how sucky it is to work for his younger brother.

"So," Kankuro said looking at the sky "What are your interests and stuff like that."

_Crap. What am I supposed to tell him; that I wake up in the middle of the night screaming or that I've had been looking for a job for three years now? He'll just hate me even more._

"I really don't have any interests," She blurted out. _Nice save._

Kankuro looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. "What do you mean no interests?"

Yuri shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I don't really have that much time between finding a job and training and you know the basic stuff like sleeping and eating. I do like to read though."

The was a subject that Kankuro could relate to. Sure he wasn't that smart but he understand words that were put together to make a sentence. "Really? Have you ever heard of Blue smoke and Black Lives?" How dark is that.

Yuri actually smiled with her teeth this time. "I thought I was the only person that read that dark of things."

Kankuro shrugged "Gaara got me into it. Shows you what kind of person he is."

Yuri laughed, out loud. "I don't know, he seems nice."

"Like someone you would want to date?" It sounded like it was forced out of Kankuro. **Nice one. **He wanted to go on a swearing rampage but he strained himself.

Yuri turned bright red "No, no it's not like I'd date my boss. He just seems like a friendly pers…"

"Would you go out with me?" He couldn't look directly in her eyes or he would pee himself. He was smirking at her and looked like a pervert who any normal female would knock out cold.

"Is tonight good for you?" He asked.

**What the fucks are you doing?!?! She is the enemy remember you asshole! You don't ask the enemy on a date!**

"That sounds wonderful." Yuri responded smiling sweetly.

_**To late.**_

"So I'll see you then" Kankuro said.

Yuri nodded "See you then."

-----------------------------

Happy ending! Don't worry it's not really the ending.

Merry Christmas!


	5. Liars and Empty Chairs

Now that I am back I am determined to finish this story. I think I'm planning about 13 or 15 chapters all together.

Baki comes in now. I'm apologizing ahead of time to those fans of Baki; he's evil in this story.

--------------------

**What the hell is wrong with me?! Do I have no control over my actions now?! Or do I really love her that much…great, now I have no control over my mind.**

Kankuro rested his head against the wall next to the door of his apartment. He knew what he was getting into. His friends would bug him. He would be questioned all the time. If he actually got serious with her nothing would be the same. Jus because of a stupid last name. But those were his thoughts; I the narrator think completely different things.

He unlocked his door and stepped inside tripping over a pair of shoes. "Hello?" He called out. No answer. He walked cautiously through his apartment when out of the darkness fame Baki. He looked quiet serious (like that's different) not at all happy to see Kankuro. Baki had been on a mission for about two weeks now.

"Oh, hey Baki-san" Kankuro said looking at his suspiciously, "I didn't know you got back from your mission."

"I hear that you're dating that Haudna girl, or should I say thing." He smirked.

"If you came here just to tell me to stay away from her you can take your preaching and shove it up you're…" Before Kankuro could finish is lovely sentence Baki cut him off.

"I'm worried about you Kankuro" Oh sure "There are rumors that the girl has teamed up with her father to take down the whole village this time. This is a secret mission I want you to go on to find out if there is anything going on. Don't tell anyone, not even Gaara."

Kankuro folded his arms over his chest "It's illegal to go behind the Kage's back when it comes to missions, you do know that don't you?" Kankuro smirked **I got him!**

Baki rolled his eyes, or the eye that you could actually see, "I realize that, Kankuro." He said an annoyed tone "This is for the good of the village and you wouldn't want to go against your fathers wishes would you?"

Kankuro froze. He just had to bring his father up didn't he. Kankuro's father was determined to get revenge on their clan if it went putting every last Haudna in prison. Or killing them. "What exactly do you want me to do?" He said staring at the floor.

Baki smirked at him "All you have to do is find out if she has anything to do with a plan to wipe out the village. That's it."

"That's it huh…" He was thinking of a way to redirect this, "Promise me that you'll never bother me or Yuri about that stuff if I do this for you."

Baki's evil smile widened, "I promise."

**Liar.**

------------------------

_I wonder if I should put on make up. Maybe I should change. Am I sweating? Are those spots?! What if he thinks I'm disgusting? What if this shirt is too showy? What if I come off as a slut?! No, you're crazy he's too nice to think that…or is he._

These were the types of constant questions that were running through Yuri's head. She hadn't gone on a date in about three years and she was definitely not prepared for this one. She was wearing black shorts that went down to her knees and heals (like Tsunade's). She also had a light brown tee shirt with a v-neck. Her hair was down today, no ponytail or anything of the sort.

There was a loud knock on the door, then she saw there was two of everything. She calmed herself down and when she was ready she opened the door. Kankuro stood there with a smile and no face paint. What a surprise. He looked semi nice. Regular black pants, gray tee shirt. Guy stuff like that.

**She looks sexy. **Pervert. **Wait, don't think about that! I'm such a pervert…** Kankuro looked her over. Up her long legs and her arms and her shoulders then in between the v neck… Blood ran out Kankuro's nose like a waterfall of redness. He fell back on his ass with his eyes rolled back in his head.

When he got back up and sane again Yuri was turned around with her head hung. "I'll go change" She whimpered. Kankuro stuck his hands out in front of him and tried to stop her "NO! I mean, it's not that I like your shirt… wait, yeah I do but you know not in that way!" Yuri started laughing "You're a dork you know that." She looked up at him making sure his eyes were fixed on her's and not something else. "Let me just get my sweater and we can go."

She came out with a purple sweater in her hand and started walking with Kankuro. Everything was awkwardly quiet until they got to the ramen restaurant. It was nicer than the one back in Kohona, a little bigger. Kankuro sat right down forgetting about Yuri. She didn't notice.

"So," Kankuro said "I'm just curious but tell me about your father."

Yuri. Was. Shocked. _What the hell is that supposed to mean?!_ Her insides collapsed. "Uh… well he's in prison. As you probably know. I'm visiting him next week."

Kankuro nodded jotting down notes in his head. **Is she really visiting this guy? It actually sounds like she's planning something. **"Huh, if I didn't know better I would think you were planning something with him." Kankuro tried to fake laugh but all he got in return were confused stares. "You're not planning something with him are you?" He said more seriously.

Yuri folded her arms across her chest "Why do you care?" She asked.

"I just want to know, okay? I mean just tell me if you are and…"

"It sounds more like you're interrogating me now." Yuri didn't yell this, but she said it loud enough.

"Will you just tell me!" But Kankuro was yelling.

The whole room looked over at him and whispered things across the table. Yuri smiled, but it was fake "For the record, no I'm not planning anything. Why you want to know I really don't want to ask you might start screaming at me." She stood up and pushed her chair in "Good night, Kankuro."

**So that's what Baki was doing, this isn't a mission.** Kankuro was left sitting alone at a table for two. "Would you like anything sir?" The waitress asked.

Kankuro sighed "Just one of the specials please."

Yuri held all her emotions in when she walked home, by herself. When she got back to her apartment she sobbed herself to sleep.

------------------------

Don't you just hate Baki now?

Well that's all I got for now. Oh and ignore the line up there.

The next chapter is Kankuro, Baki, someone from Kohona and Yuri going on a mission.


End file.
